Dilemma of the Taijustu Dou!
by tabby-chan
Summary: This is a story about my favorate dunken ninja Rock Lee! What happens When Rock Lee falls for another Taijustu specalist named Ruka, a half demon girl who know Fire style Taijutsu! But When their sensei's fine out they go into a mad rage! suck at Summs!


Note: I do not own Naruto and Gundam Wing...bla lalalalalalala...but i do own Ruka and Yuri!couples are NarutoxSakura,(main couple!)Rock LeexRuka(OC), and someother random couples i like! there is no Yoai in here at allll!

Oh and I will be putting new chapters in this when I get out of my writers block!!!

* * *

Chapter 1 (Ruka POV)

"Why?" he touched a hand to my face, " Why not?" I turned away, my visable eye watering, " But

im a monster." "And I am strange, so what?" " You can do better than me...Lee." he moved infront of

me, puuting his hands on my shoulders, " I could never find anyone better then you." I looked up at

him, " But what about Gai-sensei and Wufei-sensei, they wont let us see each other." " Gai-sensei is

my teacher and I respect his desions but this one I cant allow." Tenten ran into the room, " Gai-

sensei is coming, Ruka we need to leave!" Lee looked at her and nodded then turned back to

me.,"Ruka-chan, never forget thatI love you, because I wont." I hugged him, my silver hair hung in

my face," I love you to Lee." Tenten and I disappared out the back door just as Gai-sensei came in,

"Come on Lee, you and Neji need to train." "Yes Gai-sensei."

* * *

I sat in my room, why was this happing! Wufei-sensei was a great teacher but why did he do this to 

me! This whole fight started when Lee and I first met.

* * *

Coming to Kohona was a scary thing for me, Since I am what I am. The Hokage welcomed me 

and I lived there in peace. Since I was half-demon, the Hokage put me on demon wacth, i didn't

mind it because i could sense things quicker then the humans could. My sensei was Wufei Chang,

one of the greatset Taijutsu masters in the world, there were five in all, Gai-sensei of Kohona also

carring the title. Not only being tought Taijutsu,being my main wepon, i was pretty good with

throwing stars.Most shinobi went to the Kohona acatamy to learn there skills, but the Hokage said I

was already above their studies, but was give harder problems and books to solve.

It was a nice day that day, the day we first met. Shining sun, small breeze, no clouds in sight.

Walking down the dirt roads of the village i was greeted by villagers, shop keepers, and other

shinobi. I walked away from the main part of Kohona, the forset inviting me into its light shade.

Suddnely I heard a light 'swooshing' sound. I fallowed sounds, pushing aside bushes and tree

branches. I hid behind a bush, peeking throught the leaves like a preditor looking at its prey. A guy,

about 16 or 17 years old, was training in the middle of a clearing. His hair swayed from his

movements, his punches and kicks in a rtyhem. Sweat dripped from his forehead, the neeckline of

his hunter green jumpsuit was soaked in it. He took qiuck breathes, consentration set on his face. I

stepped out of the bush, wacthing him intentivly. He turned in my direction to practice a high kick,

but instead our eyes met. In the shock of my presents, his foot cought on a rock and he fell forwrd,

hitting his head on a tree trunk. I wanted to run to help him, but I stopped, "What if he finds out what

I am!" He rubbed his head, picking himself up of the ground he turned my direction, " Um...hi." He

looked me over with his eyes, came right up to me, took my right hand and said, "Hi, Im Rock Lee!

We should go out together, I will protect you till I die!" I blushed, "You...um are you talking to me?"

Lee gave me a dashing smile, "Who else would i be talking to...Miss?" I murmered my name,

suddnely forgotten how to project my voice, "What?" "Ruka...my name is Ruka." his smile got bigger,

"I've never heard that name before but it is very pretty like you." My face got even redder, "No...I

mean...um...I havent had alot...Oh!" I hung my head, i was making a complete **ass** out of myself

and infront of this guy too! "Are you ok Ruka-chan?" my head shot up at the nickname, getting a

good look at him for the first time. His eyes were black, thick eyebrows, unblemished face. His hair

was in a bowl-cut and his smile warm. He wasnt ugly but he wasnt drop dead grougous either, I

thought him 'charming'. "Ruka-chan..." "Yes...im fine, but I must be going Wufei-sensei is waiting for

me." My right hand was let lose and i tuned to walk away but not looking on the ground i tripped

over a rock. Lee ran beside me, "Ruka-chan, Ruka-can are you alright!" "Yes..." i tried to stand but

fell back down, "Here let me help." he put my arm around his neck and lifted me up. We walked

forward and I yelped in pain, I couldn't walk on it. He smile, " I can fix that Ruka-chan."

* * *

We walked to my house together, or Lee walked. I was being carried on his back like a child 

getting a piggy-back ride from a loved on. "Why was he doing this?"I thought, all the other guys in

Kohona stayed far away from me, even thought I heard comments from groups of them, "She is

hot.", or, "Wonder if she'll tell us her bra size!" Why was this one being so...diffrent? We got to my

house and i gave him the key. Once he opened the door, which i was surprized he didnt drop me, he

put me on the couch, setting my foot on a pillow to keep it balanced. "I'll call a doctor." I wanted to

tell him I didnt need it but he was already to the phone. After that was done he sat beside me and

wait with me until the doctor came. Once i was cheeked out, i guess i had fallen asleep because

when I woke up he was gone.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Lee's POV)

I layed agenst a tree my eyes slowly closeing. It was almost night fall and I had been traing very

hard. "Ruka-chan..." I heard a leaf crunch to my left and shot fom my seat, I turned to see Sakura-

chan standing there ,"Oh good evening Sakura-chan." "Hi Lee," she paused, "Lee... I know what is

going on between you and Ruka-san." I started to panic, "How...how did you know! Is it that

ovious! Oh no Gai-sensei can not find out Sakura-chan...mumu!" she put a hand over my mouth,

"Do you want to wake the whole village! Im trying to tell you something!" she removed her and i sat

down on the ground, "What is it?" "I came to get you so you can see Ruka." i sprang to my feet,

"Really, thank you Sakura-chan!" I hugged her, " She pulled away, "Were going to the lake, Naruto

should be with her." "Then we must make hast." "No Lee-san, we have to wait here or the wacthers

will see us." My heart sank alittle, "Naruto will call me when the coast is clear." She showed me her

cell phone, and knew it would ring any minitue. "Lee-san, do remember when Ruka-chan and you

first kissed?" I felt myself relax and looked up at the sky, "As if it were yesterday Sakura-chan."

* * *

**Flash back time!**

I jogged past the Hokage's house, the sun shining in my eyes. For some reson I looked to my left

and there she sat, back up against a tree, head on her knees, her shoulders shaking. Seeing that she

was distrought I ran over to her, "Hi Ruka-chan!"I showed her one of my gleaming smiles. She

roise her head," H..hi Rock Lee-san." Even thought the left side of her face was bandaged the tears

soaked threw them. I bent down to her, "Ruka-chan why are you crying, and i must ask you to call

me Lee." she flung her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder, "Oh...she's dead Lee-san,

she's dead!" i was taken more aback by her actions then her words because I had never seen her so

shaken up, "Who is dead Ruka-chan, please tell me!" Ruka pulled away from me, tears flowing

down her face like a waterfall, "Niomi-sensei's mother Sokaya-san, well, she wasnt realy her and

Yuri-chan's mother but they were so close and she is the one that took me in and..." she cried into

her hands, " I wish to go see them but I cant leave my post, I feel so stupid crying like this."I drew

her into an imbrace, stroking her silver hair, "Its ok to cry, losing a loved one is hard, but we all live

throught it," I pulled away from her, our foreheads touching, "Its ok to cry, and your not stupid."

Suddenly there was a warm sensation going throught my body. I opened my eyes and Ruka-chan

was kissing me. I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her. She pulled away slowly, just giving

me enought time to bend down alittle and countiued the kiss. We pulled away,

"Ruka-chan I.." but I was interupted by two voices behind us, "LEE!" "RUKA!" I felt a hand grab

my collar, pulling me away from her.I looked to see Gai-sensei behind me, "What are you doing!"

"Gai-sensei I can explain." "You'll do your explaing with 200 laps around Kohona!" "But Wufei-

sensei," "I wont hear it Ruka, you are not to even look at that boy, do you understand me!" "But!"

his face got real sturn, and her headducked, "Yes Wufei-sensei." she looked over at me, "Good-bye

Rock Lee." Gai-sensei pointed to Kohona and I started to walk away. I

looked over my shoulder at her, "Good-bye Ruka-chan." I couldn't stand it any more so I ran as fast

as i could away from them, Gai-sensei yelling after me.

* * *

I looked over at Sakura-chan to see a sad look on her face. I put a hand on her shoulder, "Its

alright, Ruka-chan and I will be together no matter what happens, you'll see!" before more words

were said her cell phone rang,"Hello? Yeah I've got him right here...great met you there!" She hung

up her phone and stood, "Lets go!"

* * *

(Naruto POV)

We sat under a tree, i could hear her heart beating, "Calm down, they will be here," i put my hand

on her shoulder, "Lee is never late, just ask Tenten or Neji, he is persetant about being on time." She

smiled at me. Then I heard a familar voice call from the darkness, "Naruto are you there?" I asked

Ruka to stay were she was, and went into the clearing. My sense's were peeked and i kept a kubi

knife ready but had second thoughts when i saw Sakura come out from the shadows. I laughed,

"Your getting good at your stealth Sakura-chan, keep it up and you'll be as good as Kakashi-

sensei!" she rolled her eyes at me but i knew she liked my coment, "Naruto is she with you?" "Yeah,

she is pretty excided to see him." she nodded and awsered, "Then lets go." She turned around and

walked back to were she was hiding, me doing the same. I crouched down to were Ruka-chan sat,

"Ok, Lee is over there with Sakura-chan, here is how the plan goes," she nodded and i couintued,

"Lee is going to come out transformed into Sasuke-san and wait for you in the clearing, you change

into Yuri-chan and and go to him, K?" she looked at me, "Will Saskue and Yuri mind this?" I

chuckled, "Who do you think is being you and Lee right now?" her eyes got wide and she let out a

muffled laugh. We heard leaves russle and out stepped Lee-san, transformed into Sasuke-san. He

looked around and called quietly into the darkness, "Ru...Yuri-chan are you there?" Ruka put her

hands into a jutsu sign and said, "Transform no Jutsu." before i could blink Yuri-chan was sitting

beside me, she smiled and gave me a small huge, "Thank u Naruto." and exited the bushes. "You did

great Naruto." I smiled at Sakura-chan, who now stood beside me, "You two Sakura-chan." she sat

beside me, and held my hand, "Im glad that there together." I laughed again, "Remember our first

kissSakura-chan?" she smiled sweetly, "I will never forget that, not ever." I lend down to her

touchingher lips softly with mine. How I felt right now was how i felt when she first kissed me and

said shewould be mine, hmm but am I still annoying to her?

* * *


End file.
